This invention relates to a disposable protective garment for use in hazardous environments having features that are believed to reduce the potential the wearer will be exposed to contamination. While it is believed to be particularly useful in protective garments for use with biohazards, it can find use in any chemical or other apparel used to cover and/or protect workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,339 to Latham discloses a disposable, thin, polyethylene, heat-joined garment comprising a torso covering assembly and a pants assembly. This patent further discloses a rip cord for tearing apart the torso covering assembly and the pants assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,609 to Helt discloses a rip cord safety device for waders for opening the wader boots from toe to top with single upward puling motion.
Recent biohazard outbreaks like the Ebola crisis have highlighted the dangers medical workers experience when treating Ebola patients. Any improvement in protective garments that is believed to enhance the safety of these workers is desired. Garment features that reduce the risk of mistakes while putting on the apparel (donning) and removing the apparel (doffing) are desired. Particularly desirable is a clothing system that is already safely closed by the manufacturer so there is no risk of donning mistakes (such as incomplete sealing of openings) and also reduces the risk of contamination during use because there is limited potential risk to be contaminated through an existing closure like a zipper or a flap. Further, any improvement that helps the worker remove or doff a contaminated garment without undue exposure is also desired.